Bintik
by qunnyv19
Summary: Banyak yang bilang— Rose tidak pede, tapi ini memang kenyataan— bahwa Rose manis dengan bintik-bintik keturunan Weasley di wajahnya. Tapi Rose yakin 100% bahwa dengan bintik yang ini wajahnya bukannya tambah manis, tapi malah menjadi buruk. RnR? ;)


**BINTIK**

Banyak yang bilang— Rose tidak pede, tapi ini memang kenyataan— bahwa Rose manis dengan bintik-bintik keturunan Weasley di wajahnya. Tapi Rose yakin 100% bahwa dengan bintik yang ini wajahnya bukannya tambah manis, tapi malah menjadi buruk.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**B**intik by _qunnyv19  
**created: 28.03.2013  
**__**published: 28.03.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**R**ose **W**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**amily

**WARNING: Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Rose Weasley berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Dia tidak mau keluar hari ini. Tidak. Ini adalah hal yang memalukan. Dia tidak mau ada benda 'itu' di wajahnya. Mengganggu.

Banyak yang bilang—Rose tidak pede, tapi ini memang kenyataan—bahwa Rose manis dengan bintik-bintik keturunan Weasley di wajahnya.

Tapi Rose yakin 100% bahwa dengan bintik yang ini wajahnya bukannya tambah manis, tapi malah menjadi buruk.

Rose tidak mau keluar rumah atau bahkan tidak mau keluar kamar sebelum bintik ini menghilang. Sungguh, bintik ini mengganggu dirinya.

Apalagi bintik ini di tengah-tengah dahinya.

Sudah ditutupi pakai poni, tetap saja kelihatan.

Rose benci ini!

"Rose? Rosieee?" terdengar suara wanita di depan pintu kamar Rose.

Ah, ya! Mum! Pasti Mum tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan bintik ini, pikir Rose.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ini penyakit menular? Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau penyakit ini membahagiakan semua keluarganya kalau berdekatan dengannya? Bagaimana?

Masalahnya, Rose belum pernah membaca di buku-buku tahun pertama dan keduanya mengenai 'bintik' di dahinya ini. _Well_, sekarang memang sedang liburan musim panas dan hari ini Dad, Mum, dia sendiri dan Hugo yang tahun ini masuk tahun pertama— akan bersama-sama ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolahnya dan Hugo di Hogwarts.

Dan Rose tidak mau keluar, apalagi ke Diagon Alley—dengan bintik menyebalkan di dahinya ini.

"Rose?" suara Mumnya—Hermione Weasley, dulu Granger—masih memanggil-manggil Rose dengan sabar. Tapi sepertinya Rose mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi Mumnya akan membuka pintu dengan mantera, cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

Benar saja—tiga detik setelah Rose mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya, Hermione sudah berdiri di depan Rose.

"Rose? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bantal itu? Kenapa—oh, astaga! Kau menangis? Kenapa, Rose?" Hermione memberondong Rose dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan, tetapi Rose menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memegang bantal penutup wajahnya erat-erat.

"Rose, jawab pertanyaan Mum! Kenapa kau tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk Mum?" Hermione berkacak pinggang, tetapi Rose tidak melihatnya—dan Rose hanya menggeleng lagi.

"Rose! Kau kenapa, sih? Hari ini kita ke Diagon Alley dan kita berangkat bersama keluarga Potter. Sebelum ke Diagon Alley, kita makan dulu di sini. Oh, Rosie, kau kenapa, sih?"

Hermione mendecak tidak sabar dan segera merebut bantal yang dipegang erat-erat oleh Rose, memperlihatkan wajah Rose yang memerah malu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak, Mum! Cepat kembalikan bantalnya! Nanti kau tertular—"

"_Wait_, apa—"

Tapi Hermione segera menyadari ada yang baru di wajah putrinya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Mum! Kok ketawa—kembalikan bantalnya! Ini—penyakit menular kan? Atau apa? Ini berbeda dari bintik yang lainnya—"

Hermione malah memeluk bantal itu sambil tertawa keras-keras, dan jatuh di kasur milik anak pertamanya itu.

Rose cemberut.

"Mum—" Rose mulai merengek, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi bintik menyebalkan di dahinya.

Hermione tertawa lebih kencang lagi. Rose benar-benar kesal.

"Mum!"

"Ah— baiklah, Rose. Memangnya kau pikir itu apa?" Hermione menahan tawanya yang akan meledak lagi, memperhatikan wajah cemberut anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dengan bintik besar berwarna merah muda di dahiku lagi! Mirip orang India—"

Hermione ingin tertawa lagi, tetapi ditahannya.

"Itu bukan penyakit menular, kok—" Rose langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Pelan-pelan, diturunkannya tangan kanan yang tadi menutupi dahinya. "—itu namanya jerawat," bisik Hermione, seolah-olah ini percakapan serius sekali.

"Jera—apa?"

"Jerawat," ulang Hermione, memastikan anaknya benar-benar mengerti. Tapi kemudian Rose memang mengangguk, pertanda mengerti—

"Lalu mengapa ada jerawat ini di dahiku? Apa salahku? Kenapa ada benda ini?"

Hermione membelai-belai rambut anaknya.

"_Muggle_ menyebutnya jerawat. Jerawat adalah salah satu keadaan di mana pori-pori kulit tersumbat sehingga menimbulkan kantung nanah yang meradang," jelas Hermione.

Rose yang dasarnya ingin tahu sama seperti Hermione, masih menatap ibunya serius, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Biasanya, jerawat muncul karena produksi minyak berlebihan, sel-sel kulit mati, bakteri, kosmetik, obat-obatan, dan stress—" lanjut Hermione. "—dan biasanya setiap remaja pasti mempunyai jerawat itu."

Rose menghela napas.

"Kok, aku tidak pernah membaca itu di buku pelajaran manapun ya Mum? Itu pelajaran kelas berapa?"

Hermione menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak diajari di Hogwarts, _dear_."

Rose mengangguk lagi, perlahan-lahan ia mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?" Rose menunjuk-nunjuk jerawat di dahinya dengan sebal. Hermione tersenyum menenangkan.

"Nanti akan hilang sendiri, kok. Nggak hilang, sih. Nanti akan pecah sendiri, dan jangan kau pecahkan, Rose. Malah tambah parah. Makanya, sering-seringlah cuci muka—"

Rose nyengir.

"_Thanks_ buat infonya, Mum."

"Sama-sama, Rosie. Sekarang, ayo ke ruang makan! Keluarga Potter sudah datang—"

Rose terkejut.

"Kok Mum tidak bilang mereka sudah datang?"

"Tadi ke sini mau bilang hal itu, tapi sepertinya kita sedang membicarakan jerawat tadi—" Hermione menyeringai.

Rose pura-pura cemberut, lalu tersenyum lagi. Lalu bersama-sama, mereka menuju ruang makan yang sudah heboh karena ada James dan Hugo di sana. Ditambah lagi kadang-kadang Albus—yang lebih suka dipanggil Al—suka ikut-ikutan candaan mereka. Hanya Lily yang bisa diandalkan oleh Rose sebagai teman cerita.

_Well_, kadang-kadang Al juga, sih.

"Tuan Putri sudah datang," cibir James, melahap ayam panggangnya dengan rakus. Rose menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny," sapa Rose, yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman oleh mereka berdua. Lalu Rose juga tersenyum pada Lily kecil yang duduk di sebelah Hugo.

"Aha! Rosie punya jerawat!" seru James riang, menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Rose dengan semangat. Rose melotot kepadanya.

"Kau _menyenangkan_ sekali, James," gerutunya. James nyengir.

"Katanya, kalau punya jerawat berarti sedang menyukai atau disukai seseorang, lho," celetuk Hugo, lalu meneguk jus labunya. Rose menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memelas: maksud-mereka-ini-apa-Mum-mengapa-Mum-tidak-menjel askan-apa-apa-padaku.

"Itu hanya mitos, Rosie." Hermione menjawab tatapan Rose dengan tenang. Tapi kemudian Al yang berkata—

"Waktu minggu kemarin saat Mr. Malfoy mengunjungi Dad untuk bertanya soal pekerjaan, Scorpius juga datang lho, Rose."

Rose menatap Al beringas.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak peduli," jawab Rose yang benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi kemudian Al menyeringai.

"Dia mencarimu, lho. Dia bilang, kok Rose tidak ada di sini? Rose di mana? Aku ingin mencari Rosie-ku~"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

"_Well_, Rose. Memangnya saat Hogsmeade pertamamu nanti, kau mau pergi dengan siapa? Scorpius Malfoy?" tanya Hermione geli.

Rose menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memelas lagi.

**.xOx.**

**FIN BENERAN XD**

**A/N: Apa? ini gaje ya? Iya, ini gaje. Ini terinspirasi dari jerawat saya. IYA, TERINSPIRASI DARI JERAWAT. *ngenyot gerobak*. Sumber tentang jerawat diambil dari Wikipedia x))**

**Review? :D**


End file.
